


Thanksgiving

by jane_x80



Series: Couples Therapy [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the first Thanksgiving since the team found out about Gibbs' and Tony's relationship, and they have all been invited to dinner at Gibbs' house.</p><p>Takes place a few months after How Many MIT Graduates does it take to Screw in a Lightbulb?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the timeline of the series:  
> * Couples Therapy (February 2016)  
> * Goodnight, My Angel (May 2016)  
> * Conversations with a Therapist (August 2016)  
> * How Many MIT Graduates does it take to Screw in a Lightbulb? (August-September 2016)
> 
> So this story takes place Thanksgiving 2016, after Gibbs and Tony have been married for 3 years. I'm at a loss for a more creative title so I've gone with bare bones for this one. Sorry. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the events and atmosphere leading up to Thanksgiving at Gibbs' and Tony's house.

In the days leading up to Thanksgiving, half of the NCIS’s Major Case Response Team is excited. They are not on call Thursday and Friday, but they will be on call on Saturday and Sunday, so even though they will have a couple of days off, it is not the entire long weekend. Because of this, almost everyone will actually stay in town for the holiday. Even though they will have to be back in the office on Saturday, however, the entire team getting the actual holiday off is a novelty and a reason to be happy. But the real reason for the excitement is that the team, along with Abby and Ducky have been invited to Thanksgiving dinner at Gibbs’ and Tony’s. The only person not able to attend is Jimmy (and Breena and Victoria), who will be spending the weekend with Breena’s parents. This will be the first time that Gibbs and Tony host a holiday for the team, or at least the first time that the team knows that both of them are hosting the meal together. Gibbs had had holiday meals in the past for a few teammates, but nobody had known at the time that he and Tony had been in a long-term relationship. This year, McGee, Bishop, Abby, Palmer and Ducky know that Tony and Gibbs will have been married for three years by Thanksgiving.

The entire team had only found out about this some months ago so there is definitely a bit of excitement about the fact that Tony and Gibbs are hosting the meal together, as a married couple. There is still a high level of secrecy about their relationship. Although McGee, Bishop, Ducky, Palmer and Abby now know the truth about Gibbs and Tony, nobody else at work (or anywhere else) does. They have still managed to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the office. Despite the fact that their inner circle now knows the truth about them, Tony and Gibbs have not changed their behavior either at work or after work, not even when it is only just the team with no other witnesses. They have not extended invitations to hang out with them after work, preferring to keep the team dynamics and patterns exactly the same.

Abby for one, is getting impatient. She needs to see how Tony and Gibbs act together outside of work, and to her immense frustration, neither man has been particularly open to this. When Gibbs had told them about their relationship, he had said that they were very private people and their relationship a very private thing, but now that they did know, Abby needs to be able to see their interactions outside of work for real. Her curious scientist’s mind needs to witness their happiness, and perhaps even dissect it in order to understand it. And of course, she knows that this is precisely the reason that Tony and Gibbs have been so skittish – they had enjoyed a private relationship for years and they would prefer to have kept it that way. However, circumstances out of their control led to the truth of their relationship being revealed to their inner circle.

The fact that Tony and Gibbs still seem to guard their privacy, never showing them how they behave with each other in the comfort of their own home, has definitely made Abby crazy for more information. McGee has had to recount to Abby his conversation with Tony a hundred times – the one where he finally managed to make Tony change his mind about leaving the team. Abby’s favorite part is when Gibbs joined the two of them. She has made him tell her about Gibbs kissing Tony and calling him ‘honey’ a thousand times. And she loves Gibbs all the more for the sweetness that she knows he must show to Tony. But, unfortunately for her, she has not yet been personally exposed to this behavior.

She is definitely hoping that Thanksgiving at the Gibbs-DiNozzo house will help to change that. She’s excited just thinking about seeing Tony outside of work for the entire day – she has only had him outside of work for drinks and dinner a few times since they all found out. At these outings, Tony and Gibbs don’t even try to sit together, only ending up sitting together if the rest of the team consciously forces them into it. Gibbs continues to call Tony ‘DiNozzo’ and Tony calls him ‘Boss’ and they don’t behave any differently toward each other than before the team found out about their relationship. At the most, by the end of the meal, if they are sitting next to each other, Gibbs might put his arm on the back of Tony’s chair, something that he might do without any significance to any of his teammates who might be sitting next to him. It is driving Abby quite crazy that she hasn’t been able to see for herself how they are with each other. Ducky assures her that they are perfect for each other and perfectly sweet to one another, and McGee’s story about how they were after Gibbs turned up at Tony’s apartment totally supports Ducky’s words. But Abby wants to see it for herself, with her own two eyes. Wisely, though, she has not gone down her usual path of trying to nag either man into letting her in, realizing that this is truly something they both take very seriously. That they had been forced into admitting their relationship might have had something to do with how jealously they still protected their time with each other, she supposes, but she really hopes that Thanksgiving will give her a window into their life together.

Abby has tried to arrange more team dinners and such, but it has been difficult. It wasn’t even that Tony or Gibbs were trying to avoid her, but just the nature of their jobs – they are always on the go according to the whims of their cases. Sometimes only one or the other can make it out with the team, and in these cases, there is definitely no difference in their behavior. Like when Bishop was the only one to know their secret, Tony still never speaks to any of them about his marriage, and never acts any differently to the team. This time nobody wants to push the subject, given how badly Tony had reacted the last time. McGee still has nightmares about an angry Tony kicking coffee tables and leaving the team despite his best efforts to convince him to stay. Abby has to work really hard to curtail her natural enthusiasm for Gibbs’ and Tony’s relationship.

The team is always so busy though – they have had back to back cases in the past couple of months. And at one point Vance had sent Gibbs away to a conference for a couple of weeks, during which time the team had rallied around Tony and tried to keep him company even though he still didn’t acknowledge that he must miss Gibbs when he is away. Abby wonders how Tony and Gibbs cope with constantly being so busy and trying to keep their personal relationship going. It is no wonder that they have had a rocky relationship (Gibbs’ words, not hers).

Given how Tony and Gibbs have still managed to exclude almost everyone (Ducky, it seems, is the only one that has so far been allowed into their inner-inner circle on a somewhat regular basis), there is definitely excitement around Thanksgiving at Gibbs’ and Tony’s house. Ducky claims that Tony is an excellent cook – but no one on the team other than Ducky (and Gibbs, of course) has ever had Tony’s cooking. They are looking forward to this experience, for once, and hoping to get a glimpse of the real and elusive Tony and Gibbs when they are relaxed with each other. Palmer is doubly disappointed as not only will he be missing out on this opportunity to hang out with a possibly different version of Gibbs and Tony than he is used to (there is still no guarantee that they would act any differently at home in front of them, they tell each other, warning each other not to expect too much), but he has to put up with the things that Breena’s father will inevitably say about him, and that is always fun. Not.

While they don’t really understand why Tony and Gibbs are adamant about keeping their entire relationship quiet, their friends are supportive of the two men. McGee is certainly not going to be the one to spill the beans to anyone else or do anything to rock this boat. He is still reeling from almost being the reason that Tony left their team. A big part of him is still afraid that Tony will change his mind again, although Tony has assured him many times that they are now good and that he is not looking to leave Team Gibbs.

On the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, the MCRT is trying to close a drug-related case, finally able to dig up proof that the meth dealer is a Petty Officer stationed at Norfolk. They track his movements to downtown DC, and Tony and McGee follow him on foot. When Gibbs gives the order to apprehend the Petty Officer, they end up having to chase him down several streets in DC. The Petty Officer is fleet of foot, and McGee is tiring – he is more of a sprinter than a long distance runner. But Tony is still in fairly good shape after all that training for the triathlon, and easily keeps the Petty Officer in sight until the perp begins to tire. He chases him down a quiet alley, knowing that McGee is only a half a block or so behind him.

Unfortunately for the Petty Officer, the alley turns out to be a dead end. Tony tackles him and brings him down, cuffs out, yelling “NCIS, Federal Agents!”

The young sailor refuses to go down without a fight and begins struggling. He gets one arm loose while Tony is cuffing him, and in a mad scramble, somehow finds a metal rod on the ground and clocks Tony in the head with it. Tony sees stars, and his vision greys, but he holds on to the Petty Officer and tries to restrain him after managing to make him drop the rod with a hard chop to the wrist. The perp manages to land a punch on Tony’s face before he slams him against the wall, one arm behind his back, his feet apart, face pushed firmly into the wall. The NCIS agent finally manages to slap the cuffs on securely. McGee arrives, panting, while Tony thumps the perp’s head against the wall none-too-gently when he tries again to break free.

Tony holds the perp firmly against the wall while McGee searches him thoroughly, finding two knives and a .38 in his pockets, along with a large amount of crystal meth. When McGee takes control of the perp, Tony staggers away and ends up sitting down awkwardly on the ground, shaking his head, trying to shake the greyness away.

“Tony?” McGee turns to his partner. “Hey! Are you OK?”

Tony flaps an arm at him, shooing him away, but doesn’t answer.

McGee calls Gibbs while he escorts the perp to where Bishop has brought the car. He bundles the perp into the backseat.

“Boss, Tony got whacked in the head,” McGee reports. “I’m going to check on him now. We have the perp. Tony ran him down. By the time I got there, Tony had him up against the wall and cuffed but apparently there was a struggle.”

When McGee goes back into the alley, Tony is still sitting on the ground, cradling his head in his hands. He insists that he is fine, but refuses to let McGee check his eyes.

“Yeah Boss, possible concussion. He’s not letting me see. He keeps telling me he’s fine,” McGee reports, ignoring Tony’s finger to his throat, making the cutoff sign, asking McGee to stop telling Gibbs about his injury.

“Bring him back here,” Gibbs instructs. “Ducky will examine him. We’ll send him to the ER if Ducky says he needs more medical attention.”

“OK Boss.”

McGee helps Tony up off the ground and sees that Tony pales as he stands, swallowing hard, no doubt fighting nausea. He is sure Tony has a concussion. He puts Tony in the passenger seat of the car with a barf bag (luckily NCIS decided that leaving barf bags in their car glove compartments was cheaper than all the cleaning costs due to vomiting by passengers riding with members of the MCRT), and returns to the alley to collect the metal rod that Tony had pointed out to him as the thing that he had been hit on the head with, putting it in an evidence bag. Evidence to be used in the charges of assault of a federal officer that can now be added to the Petty Officer’s docket.

Then they drive back to the Navy Yard, all in one car instead of in the two they came in. Tony is in no shape to drive, and there needs to be two able-bodied agents escorting the suspect. They will have to send someone to pick the other car up later.

When Tony drags himself, limping, into the bullpen, Gibbs takes his arm and escorts him sternly to Autopsy where Ducky is awaiting him. Ducky finds that Tony is indeed suffering from a concussion, will have a spectacular black eye, and has also managed to wrench his bad knee. Tony finds himself wearing a knee brace and lying down on the old sofa with an icepack on his face in Ducky’s darkened office for the rest of the afternoon, per Ducky’s instructions. However, he insists that he will be fine and Thanksgiving dinner will not be affected.

Gibbs is especially harsh on the Petty Officer in Interrogation, scaring him into confessing and giving up his suppliers. McGee breathes a sigh of relief when Interrogation is over without bloodshed. Gibbs is always protective of his team, and not especially pleasant to anyone in Interrogation who had hurt one of the members of his team, but now that they know that Tony is his husband, McGee and Bishop feel that there is a real worry that anyone that had hurt Tony would be in danger if left alone in Interrogation with Gibbs.

Gibbs disappears for ten minutes, presumably to check on Tony, before returning to the bullpen and getting everyone going on their paperwork. McGee even starts doing some of Tony’s reports for him, emailing drafts to the Senior Field Agent for him to review and complete later.

Finally Gibbs dismisses them, on time, telling them they can complete their reports when they are back in the office on Saturday. Due to the holiday weekend, the Petty Officer will be stuck in custody until Monday, and they have handed off the information about his suppliers to DC Metro and the FBI, since the suppliers are not connected to the Navy or the Marine Corp. They can continue to work on their reports on Saturday when they are back at work.

“Uh, Boss? Are we still on for tomorrow?” McGee asks.

Gibbs shrugs. “DiNozzo says yes. I’ll let you know if he’s not up to it.”

“We could all bring something, make it more potluck?” Bishop offers. “That way Tony doesn’t have to do too much?”

Gibbs nods. “Let’s do that. I’ll get him to coordinate with you all. Turkey’s defrosted so we’ll at least make that.”

Bishop and McGee nod. They both pack their things and leave together, saying their goodnights to Gibbs. They also decide to check in on Tony before they leave.

Ducky nods and tells them to go right in to his office. He and Jimmy are sitting at a table in Autopsy, drinking tea, enjoying a spot of quiet before they leave for the night. Poor Jimmy is in dire need of Ducky’s calming presence and stories before he faces the dreaded long weekend with his in-laws.

McGee knocks quietly and opens the door. The office is dark. They see Tony’s knees and feet hanging over the arm of the sofa, feet dancing rhythmically to some internal soundtrack.

“You awake?” McGee says quietly.

“Yep. Are you guys leaving?” Tony sits up, swinging his legs down to the floor.

“Gibbs just let us go.”

“Awesome! That means I’ll get to go, too,” Tony sounds relieved. “My back can’t take lying down on this sofa anymore but both Ducky and the Boss will have my hide if I get up.”

“You OK?” Bishop asks.

Tony brushes away the question. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with a hundred times before, Bishop,” he holds an arm out to McGee, who obliges, pulling him to his feet. “Gonna see if Gibbs is ready to go. I’ll have to leave my car here tonight,” he pouts.

“I don’t know why you guys don’t just drive in together,” McGee says.

“It would be better for the environment, too,” Bishop agrees.

Tony glares at them but doesn’t answer – he always ignores any reference to his domestic arrangement. He limps to the door and opens it, squinting and blinking at the harsh lights of Autopsy after a couple of hours lying in the dark.

Ducky gives him a withering stare. “Anthony, you should stay on the sofa until Jethro comes to collect you.”

Tony rolls his eyes, and then tells himself not to repeat that move as it made his head throb with pain. “I’m not an invalid, Ducky,” he protests. “I’m just going up to the bullpen to pack my stuff, and I’ll wait for Gibbs there.”

Ducky makes him sit on a table, checks him over one last time, before he nods approvingly at Tony’s vitals. “Timothy, would you escort Anthony up to the bullpen?” he asks McGee politely in that tone of his which, although it sounds like a polite request, is in actuality an order.

“Seriously? I need an escort to the bullpen for this?” Tony tries to object.

“You have a moderate concussion, Anthony,” Ducky says sternly. “Even your hard head has its limits. You’ve had far too many concussions over the years.”

Tony sighs. “OK, Ducky,” he says softly. “C’mon Probie. Walk me back up to the bullpen before Ducky changes his mind.” He flashes Ducky and Jimmy an impish grin before he limps out. “Bye Palmer! Have a great Thanksgiving! See you tomorrow, Ducky!”

McGee and Bishop both get in the elevator and walk him back to the bullpen where Gibbs is tidying his desk, getting ready to leave.

“You’ve done your duty, Probies,” Tony smiles at them. “See you tomorrow?”

McGee and Bishop finally leave with a chorus of “See you tomorrows”. Tony stifles a moan of pain as he drops into his chair and begins tidying up the papers on his desk. Other than receiving a sharp glance from Gibbs, the older man says nothing as the two men pack up and get ready to leave. However, Gibbs insists on helping Tony into his coat, and helping him tie his scarf on even though the younger man tries to glare him away. They walk to the elevator, Tony in his customary position, a half step behind and to the right of Gibbs on his six, but the older man adjusts his stride, slowing down to accommodate Tony’s limping gait.

In the car ride home, Gibbs tells Tony about the team’s idea to make it more of a pot luck dinner. Tony tries to object.

“It’s just a concussion. It’s not like I haven’t ever had one before.”

“Tony, I think the team will feel even worse if you don’t let them help out.”

“Why do I feel like you’re doubting my ability here?”

“I’m not,” Gibbs says patiently. Tony is always extra stubborn when he is hurt and trying to hide it. “I’m just saying that your teammates care about you – why, I wonder sometimes –,” Gibbs throws him a teasing grin, “but they do. And they want to make this dinner easier on you given the fact that they saw you get clobbered today.”

“I’m fi…”

“We have rules about that word,” Gibbs interrupts sternly.

Tony glares at Gibbs. “I am OK,” he insists.

“OK for someone who got his head bashed in with a big metal rod, and then got punched in the face, sure. Don’t forget, I saw the thing he hit you with, honey.”

Tony sighs noisily. “Whose idea was the pot luck? Yours?”

“Nope. Bishop, I think, suggested it. They were checking to see if we were canceling tomorrow.”

“Why the hell would we cancel Thanksgiving dinner? I said I would cook.”

“Oh, I don’t know? Possibly seeing you get smashed in the fucking head with a big metal thing?” Gibbs grins wryly at the younger man. “McGee said you sat on the ground for a long time, Tony. You know I don’t like it when you hide how badly you’re hurt from me.”

Tony rubs his aching head. “It does hurt,” he finally admits.

Gibbs reaches over and takes his hand. “So let your teammates help you. They want to. They care about you. Remember? Caring about people? Means you help them and you also have to let them help you.”

Tony blows out a long breath. “Fine,” he concedes. “But we make the turkey. It’s all defrosted and ready to go.”

“OK.”

“I’ll text the group and we can coordinate what people are bringing. I don’t want four different pumpkin pies and nothing else,” Tony grins.

“Be careful looking at screens. Ducky said you’re not to watch too much TV tonight.”

Tony pouts. “Ducky worries too much.”

“Somebody has to, honey, cause you sure as hell don’t.” Gibbs caresses Tony’s cheek briefly before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

The team coordinates the now-pot luck Thanksgiving dinner. Tony and Gibbs will make turkey, stuffing, and by popular demand (from Gibbs, Ducky and Fornell, who will also be attending Thanksgiving at their house with his daughter), Tony will make lasagna. McGee and Delilah will bring two kinds of potatoes and one non-pie dessert. Bishop is in charge of all dessert pie(s) and their accoutrements. Ducky will make cranberry sauce and bring the booze. Abby will make all the vegetable side dishes. Fornell will bring his daughter and their appetites – Fornell’s cooking skills being what they are, it is all Tony will allow them to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives for dinner, including an unexpected guest.

McGee and Delilah are the first to arrive the next day. Instead of coming right in, they knock on the door and wait, as McGee’s hands are full. He is carrying two large, padded, casserole dishes, one in each hand, and Delilah is cradling another padded pan in her lap. Gibbs opens the door and surprises McGee with a wide smile as he ushers them in.

“Honey, McGee and Delilah are here!” Gibbs calls out. He grins at Delilah. “Tony’s stressing in the kitchen.”

A cheerful fire is going in the fireplace, making the house feel warm and cozy. McGee comes in with his two covered casserole dishes while Gibbs helps get Delilah and her wheelchair into the house. He leans down and gives her a hug and a kiss, and McGee is surprised that Gibbs chats easily with Delilah as he shows her around a little.

McGee pokes his head into the kitchen and sees Tony washing heads of romaine at the sink. Tony grins at him as he places the covered casserole dishes on the kitchen table. Tony is dressed in a gray button down shirt and dark jeans, an apron tied around his waist – stark white, going from his waist to his knees – very professional looking.

“Fuck, that is one hell of a shiner you got there, Tony,” McGee says admiringly.

“Yeah, colorful, right? Luckily I can still see out of it,” Tony touches his black eye gingerly, swollen and inflamed, shades of blue and purple, but not swollen shut. “Jet made me ice it some more last night, even though Ducky made me ice it all afternoon.” He shrugs and spin-dries the lettuce before placing it on the cutting board.

“You doing OK?” McGee asks quietly.

Tony nods. “Yep. All good,” he smiles. He even allows McGee to carefully touch his face and scrutinize his eye.

“Something smells awesome in here!” Delilah smiles as she rolls into the kitchen. McGee takes the time to look around the kitchen. Despite the fact that Tony has obviously been hard at work in it, and the ovens and the burners are going, the entire place is spotless and sparkling clean. McGee is sure he could probably even eat off the floor. Tony has some strict policies against dirt, he thinks. He thinks back to Tony’s apartment. Not that he’s been there that much – Tony has always been very private about his apartment – but every time he has been there, whether a planned visit or not, the apartment is pristine and about as clean as an operating room, now that he thinks about it. Tony does have some closeted OCD tendencies, like they spoke about during the fake therapy with Frank Brenner.

“Hey Delilah,” Tony limps over and gives her a hug. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“I brought my mom’s chocolate pecan cobbler as our non-pie dessert,” Delilah says, handing him the covered pan that she had been cradling in her lap.

Dessert goes on the counter and McGee watches as Tony chops vegetables for a salad. His movements are fast and precise, chopping vegetables into evenly-sized pieces seemingly effortlessly.

“You’ve got some knife skills,” McGee says, surprised.

Tony shrugs. “I hung out with the cook a lot when I was little,” he says quietly. “He didn’t let me just watch. If I was in the kitchen, I had to pull my weight. Besides, I like knives. They’re handy and versatile.” He flips the knife in his hand once, metal glinting as it goes end over end, catching it deftly by the handle, before going back to chopping vegetables.

McGee is suddenly reminded that Tony has wicked knife throwing skills, rivaling even Ziva’s.

Gibbs comes in and gets them drinks – beer for McGee and white wine for Delilah. McGee is surprised to see a plain wedding band on Gibbs’ finger – white gold or platinum from the looks of it. He looks at Tony’s hand and sees a matching ring on Tony’s finger. He grins. This is the first time since that night at Tony’s apartment that he’s seen them outwardly acknowledge their relationship. Abby is sure to get a kick out of this and hopefully this will mean she will stop making him re-tell the story of his conversation with Tony and what happened after Gibbs got there, which really was not very much at all if you thought about it.

In the next ten minutes, the rest of the guests arrive. Tony finishes making the salad and starts putting serving platters on the kitchen table. He and Gibbs had set up a long table in the living room, with a fall-themed tablecloth, decorated with large glass containers with fat candles in them, which is where everyone will sit together to eat dinner. It looks like they had also brought over chairs from Tony’s apartment so that there would be enough seats.

Abby looks at the festive table happily, and is full of hugs for everybody. She drags the limping Tony into the kitchen for a minute, just the two of them, to examine the ring on his finger. She smiles luminously at him.

“It looks good on you,” she says softly.

Tony blushes and puts his hand in his pocket self-consciously.

“I just wanted to let you know again that I am so happy for you,” Abby’s enthusiasm is hard to resist. “I know you’re not newlyweds and your relationship isn’t even new, but it’s new to me, and I just think it’s the best thing ever.”

Tony smiles and hugs her, thanking her quietly.

“Honey, can you open more red wine?” Gibbs walks in on them. “Hey, you’re not making your move on Tony, are you Abs?” he teases when they jump apart.

Tony laughs and kisses Abby’s flushed cheek. “If anyone has a chance against you, it may be Abby,” Tony replies back easily.

“I’ll have to keep my eyes open then,” Gibbs grins.

“So, red you said?” Tony squeezes Abby’s hand and limps over to the counter, where all the drinks have been put together. Ducky had gone the extra mile, and Fornell had brought some booze as well, so they were well supplied. The white wine is on ice in a cooler by the counter, as the fridge is too full.

“Hmm, I’m thinking maybe open a couple of bottles of each?” Abby watches as Gibbs goes to stand behind Tony and leans his body in, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist. “Need some help?” he says into Tony’s ear.

“It’s my leg that’s gimpy. Nothing wrong with my hands,” Tony grins, turning his head and brushing his lips against Gibbs’. “Now, behave. We have guests.”

Gibbs stops to gently finger Tony’s eye and Tony stands still, letting him examine it (again), but when the older man begins fingering the bump on his head, he slaps his hand away impatiently. “I’m OK,” he tells Gibbs quietly.

Gibbs nods. “Need some Advil?”

“Maybe later. I had some not too long ago. Ducky insisted when he got here.”

Gibbs nods, grins at him and drops a kiss on Tony’s neck before he organizes wineglasses for those drinking wine while Tony pulls a corkscrew out of a drawer and begins opening bottles of wine. Abby’s heart is full, watching her two favorite men interact in this new and easy way. There is an air of contentment and calm surrounding them today, like a gentle cocoon of serenity, something she has never really seen in either man. She wonders how they can put all of this under wraps as thoroughly as they have at work, because seeing them together now, she sees exactly what Ducky meant when he said they were good together and good for each other. Before she can get further into her maudlin thoughts, Gibbs ropes her in to help carry glasses of wine out to the guests.

Ducky forces Tony to sit on the couch to stay off his knee while the team helps to bring the food to the dinner table, utilizing the serving platters Tony had put out, and setting the table with Gibbs’ good china. Delilah looks at everything and sighs happily, enjoying the generally festive atmosphere. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and having fun, and although McGee had warned her not to stare too hard at Gibbs and Tony, she knows she isn’t the only doing it. Like Abby and Bishop, she, too, had found the whole story very romantic (and had some choice words for McGee regarding his behavior in that whole affair) and is loving how Tony and Gibbs are around each other today. She grins at Tony who is pouting on the sofa. She has been tasked to keep Tony company.

“The china is beautiful,” she says to him. “Looks old, too.”

“It’s Jet and Shannon’s wedding china,” Tony says quietly.

Delilah looks at him, surprised.

Tony smiles. “He wanted to use them. Said she would have liked it that way.”

The dark haired woman takes Tony’s hand and squeezes it. “Thanks for having us over. Ducky tells me really good things about your lasagna.”

“I know it’s not a traditionally Thanksgiving dish, but Jet requested it,” his grin is open, his tone telling Delilah that there is not much that Tony wouldn’t do if Gibbs asked him to do it.

“Are you feeling OK? Tim told me what happened to you. You look pretty beat up today.”

“Eh,” Tony shrugs. “It’s nothing. Tell me about this chocolate pecan cobbler? I peeked under the cover and it smells amazing.”

Delilah happily chatters away, telling Tony about the cobbler, the recipe has been passed down on her mother’s side of the family. Their conversation is easy, and switches subjects from food to shop talk and other random things. For once, Delilah feels that Tony isn’t watching her mockingly or with amusement, or trying to get information out of her so he can tease McGee about it later, but is simply engaging in small talk. She actually finds him disarmingly easy to talk to, and a fun conversationalist, and partway through the conversation she suddenly wonders if this is why McGee keeps telling her that Tony can get information out of the most difficult of witnesses.

Finally, everyone is seated at the table. Delilah is given the end of the table for her convenience, and McGee sits to her right. Gibbs has the head of the table and Tony is to his right, Ducky on Gibbs’ other side. Tony hasn’t been allowed to help carry anything out from the kitchen and sits in his chair, making McGee and Bishop arrange things on the table to his satisfaction. Fornell goes around lighting the candles on the table, and Abby ensures that everyone has drinks. Gibbs is bringing out the turkey when there is a knock on the front door. Gibbs and Tony exchange glances, Tony starting to rise.

“Sit, honey, before Ducky sends you to bed without any dinner,” Gibbs grins at the younger man, watching him roll his eyes and sit down. He has been limping more obviously this afternoon after a whole morning on his feet in the kitchen. “Bishop, would you mind getting the door?” Gibbs moves to carry the large roasted turkey to the head of the table where Tony has made McGee set up the carving station.

Bishop opens the door to find Anthony DiNozzo, Sr on the front porch. “Mr DiNozzo!” she says, surprised. “I didn’t know you were coming too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Senior shows up for dinner.

_Bishop opens the door to find Anthony DiNozzo, Sr on the front porch. “Mr DiNozzo!” she says, surprised. “I didn’t know you were coming too.”_

He walks in and smiles at everyone, ignoring the surprised look on Tony’s face. “Happy Thanksgiving!” he calls out merrily. “I was in the neighborhood. I knocked on your apartment door first, Junior, but when you weren’t there I figured you would be here. Seems like you’re always at Agent Gibbs’. I don’t know why he keeps putting up with you. Hello everyone! Didn’t know you were all having Thanksgiving together!”

Tony sits, frozen in place, mouth hanging open until he sees Gibbs put the turkey down and start to make a move toward the front door. Immediately he grabs Gibbs’ arm and shakes his head warningly. Abby catches the look that passes between them and tries to decipher it. It takes her a half second to understand that Tony is signaling for Gibbs to stand down, something she has never seen the younger man do in public. Even at work, Tony usually chooses to confront Gibbs in private, if he can help it, and anyway, the work confrontations are very different from what Tony is doing now. The movement that he made to grab Gibbs’ arm attracts the guests’ attentions.

Face flushing, Tony stands, still keeping his grip on Gibbs’ arm and holding him in place.

“Dad,” he greets his father, schooling his face into a bland mask. “I thought you said you were going to be spending Thanksgiving in Monaco?”

“My plans changed, Junior,” the charming smile appears on his face.

“You should have called first.”

“I thought surely I would be welcome at my son’s for Thanksgiving.”

“This is _my_ house,” Gibbs barks, not bothering to hide his anger.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve spent the holidays with you two,” Senior’s smile starts to crack. “Are you actually kicking me out on such a family-oriented day?”

Gibbs is bristling with anger, and Tony squeezes his arm, giving him another warning look. Gibbs glares back, shaking his head, and Tony nods. He sighs as he limps over to his father, sending Bishop back to the table with a look. Gibbs remains standing, arms folded, death glare full on all of a sudden. The people at the table exchange puzzled looks – it would not be the first time that Tony’s father has gate-crashed unexpectedly, but there is a distinctly hostile vibe coming from Gibbs this time around.

“Good lord, Junior, what the hell happened to your face?” Senior exclaims as Tony limps over.

“Work stuff,” Tony replies.

“Oh my god, just _look_ at you, son!”

“Nothing _you_ haven't seen before,” Tony retorts, taking his arm and walking him to the foyer. The ring on his finger glints and catches his father’s eye as he pulls Senior to the door.

“Junior – is that a wedding ring?”

“None of your business,” Tony says curtly, knowing that although he is trying to keep his voice down, everyone can easily hear him.

“Where are we going?”

“I need to speak to you,” Tony grits out, reaching the front door. “Outside.” He opens the door and practically pushes his father out, turning to look at Gibbs who is still standing, arms now at his sides, hands clenched into tight fists. Tony shakes his head once, and his lips curve up slightly in a serious but reassuring grin.

Gibbs gives him one silent nod, but the younger man knows that he will not have much time before Gibbs comes outside with him. When the door shuts behind them, Gibbs ignores the questions from Fornell and Ducky, instead striding to the front door and watching through the glass pane as Tony tries to speak to his father. After watching for a few minutes, Gibbs looks back at the table, filled with quiet, wide-eyed guests.

“Stay here,” he tells them shortly, suddenly no longer the relaxed at-home Gibbs but back to being at-work Gibbs with the barely contained anger management issues. He wrenches the door open, stepping outside. Abby immediately runs to the front door as soon as Gibbs’ back is turned.

“Jethro, really, you should go back in,” they hear Tony’s voice through the open door, sounding a little desperate. “Now’s not a good time, Dad!”

“Are you seriously throwing me out, Junior? It’s Thanksgiving!”

The door slams shut behind Gibbs and they can no longer hear the words, but Abby is watching intently and lip-reading. Bishop, McGee and Fornell are halfway up, hands poised on their guns, ready to provide backup if needed.

“Sciuto, can you tell us what they’re saying?” Fornell says.

“I already feel guilty eavesdropping,” Abby says, starting to turn away, blushing at what she’s ‘overheard’ so far.

Fornell goes to stand next to Abby, looking through the pane in the door. “Just tell me what they’re saying in case I need to go out there and step in,” he tells her.

Abby looks worried, but Fornell nods reassuringly at her.

“No Jethro!” Abby lip-reads, speaking softly, watching as Tony blocks Gibbs with his body. All three outside are at an angle to the front door so Abby can see all of their faces. “He’s not worth it.”

“Junior, what is the problem? Why is your boss being so hostile?” Abby’s heart is in her throat, Senior looks very confused.

“You need to get out of my sight!” Abby whispers Gibbs’ words angrily, instantly falling into her old habit of mimicking the emotions of the words she is lip-reading, and her hands begin signing in tandem of their own volition.

“Dad, seriously, I think you should just go, don’t you?”

“But I don’t understand, Junior!”

“If you set foot in my house again, I’ll break your arm the way you broke your son’s,” Abby growls in a fair imitation of Gibbs. She exchanges a shocked look with Fornell.

“What?” Senior looks sharply at Tony. “You _told_ him?”

“You can’t just rewrite history, Dad.”

“This was a family thing. This is none of your business, Agent Gibbs.”

“Dad! Seriously? You’re going to poke the fucking bear??”

“Not such a fucking tough guy now, huh? Come and take on someone your own size for a change, I dare ya. Instead of a defenseless little kid.” Abby gasps, tears filling her eyes, as Gibbs’ face twists in an angry snarl.

“Jethro,” Tony manhandles Gibbs back towards the door. “Get inside. He’s not coming in the house.”

“I never meant to hurt him, but he was always misbehaving! He should have been a better son!”

Gibbs has his back to them now, and Tony steadily pushing him back towards the door.

“He’s my son!” Senior yells.

“Tony’s not speaking English now, he’s probably swearing in Italian and I don’t speak Italian,” Abby tells Fornell, “and I can’t see Gibbs’ face anymore so I don’t know what he’s saying.”

“I’m going to step out there before it gets ugly,” Fornell says, pulling his badge out. “Stay in here.” He opens the door and they all hear Tony trying to calm Gibbs and push him back in the house, and yelling at his father to call himself a cab.

Fornell leaves the door open and strides over, taking one of Gibbs’ arms, helping Tony keep the snarling man away from the Senior DiNozzo. He flashes his credentials to Senior.

“Remember me? Agent Fornell, FBI. I think you really don’t want to make a scene here, Mr DiNozzo,” Fornell says smoothly. “This is private property, and looks like Gibbs has asked you to leave. Please do so or you will be taken into custody.”

“Custody!? I’m just trying to see my son at Thanksgiving!” Senior objects.

“It looks like your son doesn’t want to see you. So it’s time for you to leave. Can I call you a cab, or am I dialing for backup?” Fornell pulls his cell phone out.

“Don’t bother. I drove here,” Senior sounds sullen. “Junior, can I have a word with you, in private?”

“If I let Gibbs go, I’m thinking your arm will get broken,” Tony tells him. “So I’m gonna say not today. Call me another day and I’ll see if we can talk then.”

“Why are you wearing a wedding ring, Junior?”

“Why does anybody wear a wedding ring?” Tony replies. “I’m getting tired here. If my knee gives out, he’s going to be on you. I got clobbered while arresting a perp yesterday so I’m not at 100% strength.”

“I’m going!” Senior sounds upset.

Fornell and Gibbs watch as the senior DiNozzo gets into a car and pulls away, while Tony keeps being the human wall, stopping Gibbs from damaging his father. When the car is finally out of sight, Tony sighs and collapses against Gibbs, and the silver-haired man catches him, helping to keep him upright. He turns and nods his thanks to Fornell, and the FBI agent goes back into the house, closes the door behind him, leaving the two men alone outside. This time he pulls Abby with him back to the table.

“Senior won’t be joining us for dinner,” he announces quietly, smiling reassuringly at his wide-eyed daughter. “We’re gonna give those two a minute and when they come back in, we resume our very fun festive meal. Is that clear?”

Dumbstruck nods reply from around the table.

Outside, breaths steaming in the cold autumn air, the two men hold each other, Gibbs helping to hold Tony up until he is able to pull away. Tony grins helplessly at Gibbs.

“So, that went well,” he says facetiously.

“I didn’t break his face,” Gibbs says angrily. “It didn’t go as well as I would have liked.”

Tony sighs. He takes both of Gibbs’ hands in one of his, and cups the beloved face with his other hand, looking deep into Gibbs’ stormy blue eyes. “He’s not worth it,” he says soothingly. “I don’t want you to go to jail for pounding on him right out here in the open.”

“It would be worth it,” Gibbs mutters.

“No, Jet, it wouldn’t. Not to me. I can take care of myself, you know. He can’t hurt me anymore,” Tony strokes his face gently. “Thank you for standing up for me, I appreciate it.”

“It’s about time somebody did,” Gibbs bites out. “I would never have welcomed him into our house if I’d known what he did to you.”

“I know,” Tony keeps the gentle caresses, seeing Gibbs’ breathing slow down, and the anger dying away. “I’m just glad none of the neighbors called the cops on us.”

Gibbs grins. “I wish they would have.”

“It’s not like they can arrest him for things he did forty years ago,” Tony says reasonably. “Come on, Jet. Don’t let him spoil this holiday. It’s the first one with our real family?”

Gibbs frowns at the younger man.

“Please?” Tony’s eyes are large and pleading, the green like the ocean on a sunny day, his fingers still stroking Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs sighs and pulls Tony close, feeling Tony’s hand rubbing slow, soothing circles on his back. Tony’s heart is still beating fast, and he hisses in pain when he shifts his weight. Gibbs is immediately concerned.

“It’s fine. I just stressed my knee some,” Tony tells him.

Gibbs pulls him down to sit next to him on the stoop, putting his arm around the younger man. Tony stretches his leg out, wincing slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Gibbs tells him softly. “I lost it there.”

Tony leans his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Don’t be sorry. It’s the first time anyone’s ever done anything like that for me.”

“I should have known what he did to you.”

“How would you have known?”

Gibbs kisses Tony’s temple. “I don’t know, but I still should have known. I should have listened to my gut and never allowed him back in your life.”

“He’s still my father,” Tony says quietly. “He’s still in my life.”

“I know,” Gibbs sounds guilty. “I know you still want a relationship with him. I’m sorry I made you make him leave. You’re right, he’s still your father.”

“He is, but I’m kind of glad he’s not joining us today. It’s nice to be able to relax for the holiday and not be so stressed about what he’s going to do or say to make me feel bad about myself. I’m glad I don’t have to worry and wonder whether anyone will see through him or not, because it doesn’t seem like anyone ever does but me. And you.”

“It will be a while before he’ll be welcome at our house.”

“I understand that.”

They sit together, Gibbs’ arm protectively around Tony, on the stoop, until the younger man starts shivering. There is a decided nip in the air, and neither man is dressed for the cold outdoors.

“Let’s get you back inside where it’s warm,” Gibbs says, standing up and pulling Tony up with him, both men’s knees creaking in protest. “And we have guests.”

“Family,” Tony says quietly. “That’s who they are.”

Gibbs gives him a small smile and nods. He takes Tony’s hand, twining their fingers, and opens the unlocked door back into their home, where the Thanksgiving feast and their family await them.

Tony smiles at everyone, a bright smile with no trace of the obviously painful scene with his father, while Gibbs is still frowning darkly as they walk back into the warm house, hand in hand. “Sorry for the interruption,” Tony says easily. “Senior won’t be joining us for dinner. Who’s up for turkey?”

Gibbs walks slowly, allowing Tony to set the pace, refusing to let go of his hand until they are back at the table. He gets slapped away with a grin when he tries to help Tony into his chair.

“Carve the turkey, please,” Tony smiles at him. “And cheer up.”

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him, but picks up the carving utensils. With a sigh he looks at his guests. “White meat or dark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Senior has been made to appear much more harmless in the show, a charming conman, not a child abuser. But I'm not convinced. I think the charm covers up something much darker, and that's why Tony is so messed up. IMO, the charm is exactly why Senior got away with abusing Tony, and still gets away with it, making it seem like Tony is making up stories. This is exactly what certain types of abusers do. That's how I wrote these characters as well. Also please see Chapter 4 (Epilogue) of Couples Therapy (the first story in this series) to see what Tony tells Gibbs about Senior.
> 
> Thank you for all your great comments on the previous chapter. I'm way too sleepy to reply coherently to comments from Ch 2 now so I will do that in the morning.
> 
> Happy Chinese New Year to all! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the rest of Thanksgiving at Tony and Gibbs' house goes.

The rest of the day goes well. Gibbs is persuaded out of his dark mood by Tony’s gentle teasing, and the company of their closest friends. The festive atmosphere does slowly return.

Tony’s lasagna is declared the best lasagna of all time by McGee, Delilah, Bishop and Abby. Delilah’s chocolate pecan cobbler is declared the best dessert, although Bishop had brought a blueberry pie that is a close second. After the meal Gibbs gets McGee to help him fold up and put away the two tables that had been put together to make their dining table, and stow them in the ridiculously neat and organized garage. Tony’s car is parked in the garage, out of sight of prying eyes, next to Gibbs’ Challenger. McGee sees Tony’s ultra sleek racing bicycle hanging on a bike peg in the garage, but if he hadn’t seen Tony riding it during the triathlon, he would have assumed that it was Gibbs’. He is reminded of what Bishop had said – that he was always filling in the gaps about Tony with assumptions based on what he allows to be known about himself, even though Gibbs has rules against assumptions. It’s a good reminder for him to stop doing that.

Tony stresses out about all the people helping to clean up and put things away in his kitchen, but Ducky and Delilah sit with him on the couch to stop him from getting up – he is to stay off his feet – and taking over. He sits there, anxiously trying to crane his neck and starting to worry a thumbnail with his teeth as he listens to the banter in the kitchen. He begins trying to track where things are going by sound, closing his eyes and concentrating on what he can hear.

“This is really driving you crazy, isn’t it?” Delilah says, shocked at Tony’s reaction.

“I may have some OCD tendencies,” Tony admits ruefully.

“Don’t worry,” Gibbs says, as he walks by, overhearing the conversation as he always does. “You can re-do everything after everyone’s gone home. I’ll help you.”

“Enabler,” Tony smiles up at the silver-haired man, who leans down and brushes his lips against Tony’s softly before he winks at him and continues on his way.

Tony reveals a large screen TV that Gibbs had installed in a built in cabinet that had a door that made it look just like a part of the wall.

“You guys didn’t actually think I could live in a house with only a tiny black and white TV, did you?” Tony says, grinning at his friends’ surprise.

“Oh, we just assumed you had a TV in the bedroom where we’re not allowed,” McGee says.

Tony raises an eyebrow at this statement, as McGee has just implied that they speak about Tony and Gibbs behind their backs. McGee colors and looks guilty, but Tony just grins at him. “Jet has a strict no TV policy in the bedroom,” he admits.

Gibbs grins wickedly when he hears this. Ducky looks at the two men and remarks, “I feel as if I have just missed something here, Jethro.”

Now Tony is blushing. Gibbs clears his throat. “Well, I basically only approve of two things in the bedroom. Either we’re sleeping, or he’s giving me his full attention,” he says, all matter of fact. “He’s not phoning it in by halfway watching TV.”

“I would _never_ phone it in, TV or no TV,” Tony objects. And then finds himself blushing harder, and Gibbs just grins even wider. “Anyway, we’re changing the subject now,” he mutters.

They put a football game on, and in the post-Thanksgiving dinner turkey-tryptophan coma, everyone finds comfortable seats to hang out and just relax. Tony curls up in Gibbs’ arms on the couch, and falls asleep after Ducky makes him take half the dosage of a prescription painkiller, concerned that he has overdone things what with the concussion, the knee injury, the cooking and then the act of physically holding Gibbs back from his father. Although Tony tries to object, Gibbs gives him a mournful look and he is guilted into swallowing the pill.

After Tony falls asleep, Gibbs continues chatting with everyone, speaking softly, one arm securely around him, unconsciously rubbing his arms, shoulder, and back gently. Every time the younger man stirs and sighs, he kisses the top of Tony’s head or forehead, and soothes him back to sleep.

Finally Abby dares to bring up the subject of Tony’s father.

“Bossman?” she says hesitantly. “I’m sorry but Fornell asked me to lip-read what was going on outside with Tony’s dad so he could step in if necessary.”

Gibbs’ eyes immediately turn stormy again.

“Did I understand it right? Did his father break his arm when he was a kid?” Abby’s eyes start to fill with tears.

Gibbs nods, frowning.

“I’m assuming he did other damage too?”

Gibbs nods again.

“I’m _glad_ you didn’t let him in,” Abby says fiercely.

“He’s still Tony’s father,” Gibbs says, his frown deepening. “Tony will always forgive him.”

Abby sighs. “But you’re not gonna?”

“Now that I know what he did, he’s not going to find me as forgiving,” Gibbs says grimly. Tony begins stirring in his arms, as if he knows that Gibbs is upset. The older man sighs, shushes Tony softly, and begins rubbing his back. Tony rearranges himself on Gibbs’ chest, sighs, and his breathing evens out again.

“He looks really comfortable,” Abby smiles.

Gibbs smiles back, kisses Tony’s hair, and continues to rub his back. “The drugs have definitely kicked in,” he says softly. “He’s drooling on me now.” But he makes no move to change how Tony is sleeping, allowing the younger man to sleep (and drool) in peace.

“Could we do something?” McGee who is on the floor, leaning against Delilah’s thigh, chimes in.

“Do something about what?” Gibbs turns to McGee.

“Senior.”

Gibbs makes a face. “I’ve promised not to hurt him,” he says regretfully. “It was the only way I could get Tony to tell me the truth about that man.”

“Maybe Abby and I can come up with some non-physical way of hurting him?” McGee suggests.

Abby grins wickedly, nodding.

“Whatever you do, if you were to do anything, make sure it’s not traceable. Don’t tell me about it – I won’t lie to him if he asks me. And whatever you do, don’t let him find out,” Gibbs inclines his head down to the man sleeping in his arms. “He won’t take it well.”

“Boy, I’m just glad I didn’t hear anything about anyone threatening anyone with anything that could perhaps be construed as illegal,” Fornell says softly. “It would be remiss of me to ignore threats of this nature.”

“We were speaking hypothetically,” McGee objects.

“Hypothetically speaking, I wouldn’t blame them if something untoward but not harmful happened to Senior,” Fornell says quietly.

McGee and Abby nod, telling each other with silent looks that they will do their worst later.

“You know, I’m feeling like I need more lasagna,” McGee says, standing up. “Anyone want anything else?”

“Did I hear something about more lasagna?” Emily, Fornell’s daughter asks.

“If there’s not enough left in that pan, I’m pretty sure Tony made another one. Should still be in the oven, keeping warm,” Gibbs says.

McGee organizes second helpings of lasagna for everyone, including Gibbs, finding himself envious of Gibbs if he eats this well all the time.

They end up watching movies, and when Tony finally wakes up, the house is dark, fire crackling merrily, and the friends are watching one of his DVDs. He stretches luxuriously, yawns, and sighs, nuzzling into Gibbs’ neck, in his painkiller-sleep-induced haze, forgetting that they have company. He begins kissing Gibbs’ neck, wet, open-mouthed kisses, nipping with his teeth, one hand reaching down trying to slip into Gibbs’ pants. The older man grabs the questing hand before it can get too far into his pants, cups his face and gently makes him look up, into those mesmerizing blue eyes of his.

“Hey,” Gibbs says, smiling at the sleepy yet lust-glazed eyes.

Tony hums and smiles, that special loving smile that he only gifts to Gibbs when they are alone.

“We have company, honey,” Gibbs says quietly, flashing a look around the room. Abby is openly watching them instead of the movie. Gibbs has gotten used to her doing it practically all night.

“Huh?” Tony frowns, confused.

“The team is still here,” Gibbs tells him gently, watching as Tony comes back to himself. The younger man colors, snatches his hand back and looks around the room guiltily. Abby grins at him and gives him the thumbs up.

“How long was I asleep?” Tony asks, yawning. He burrows back into Gibbs’ chest with a sigh.

“Couple of hours.”

“I’m still buzzing from the painkillers,” he mumbles.

“I’m going to make coffee,” Gibbs says. “And Ducky might need some tea.”

“I can get the coffee.”

“Stay off your feet,” Gibbs tells him, making Tony pout. He brushes a calloused thumb over Tony’s lips, kisses his cheek and sits up. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Use the loose-leaf tea for Ducky,” Tony tells him. “No tea bags for Ducky. He’s anti-tea bags. Get it? Anti-tea?”

“Got it,” Gibbs smiles at the still slightly loopy Tony.

After Gibbs gets up, he hits the head and then goes into the kitchen to make coffee and tea for everyone. Abby moves onto the sofa and snuggles with the still-sleepy Tony, covering them both with a blanket.

“So he really does call you honey,” Abby whispers.

Tony grins. “Yep.”

“It’s cute.”

“He’s lucky he’s cute, so he gets away with it.” Tony yawns and settles his head on Abby’s shoulder, his arms around her. “My fingers feel all funny.”

“Ducky gave you the good stuff.”

Tony gives a sleepy snort, and slowly falls back into a light doze. He is barely aware when Gibbs settles back onto the sofa, switching out with Abby, but the smell of Gibbs’ coffee rouses him.

“Coffee?” he mumbles.

“I made you hot chocolate,” Gibbs tells him, reaching for the mug on the side table and thrusting it under Tony’s nose. “Made with real milk, the way you like it.”

Tony inhales deeply, and cracks an eye open, taking the mug. “Whipped cream. Mini marshmallows?”

“Of course.”

The younger man smiles happily and begins slurping his drink. He begins perking up and getting involved in the movie. He finds himself inordinately proud when he finds out that they are watching _Reservoir Dogs_ because McGee had been upset that Emily had never seen the movie. He’d insisted that they all watch it for Emily’s benefit.

When the movie ends, Emily who is sitting by the fire, trying to pretend as if the movie hadn’t affected her, remarks that she wishes they had s’mores. Tony immediately jumps to his feet and limps to the kitchen. He gets together marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate, and soon he, Emily, Bishop, Abby, Delilah and McGee are sitting by the fire, toasting marshmallows.

It is very late before people start to leave. Fornell, his daughter and Ducky have decided to stay overnight. McGee, Delilah, Bishop and Abby thank Tony and Gibbs for a wonderful dinner and a fun time. McGee almost jumps out of his skin when first Tony and then Gibbs hugs him goodbye. He marvels at how relaxed both men are at home, and how different from their at-work personas.

Abby keeps elbowing him as they walk to their cars, Delilah rolling along with them. “I told you Bossman was sweet to Tony!” she crows.

“They do seem very different from how I’ve ever seen them,” Delilah says thoughtfully.

“I bet you they’ll be back to their usual work selves on Saturday,” Bishop sighs sadly. “But at least they let us in this time.”

“Did you see how cute the Bossman was, holding Tony while he slept?” Abby sighs.

“Yeah, and how Tony’s immediately all hands and mouth on him when he woke up?” Bishop giggles.

“I bet they’re really hot in bed,” Delilah says.

“Delilah!” McGee gasps, shocked, while Abby and Bishop laugh delightedly. “You, too?”

“What?” Delilah objects. “You work with some very hot men, who happen to be married to each other, and who, I’m sure, have very hot sex.”

McGee groans, and suddenly images of Gibbs fucking Tony flashes through his mind again. He mentally headslaps himself to try and stop it.

“Do you think…?” he begins.

“What?” All three women are looking at him curiously.

“Do you think Tony is always bottom?” he finally spits out.

Abby gasps deliciously, and Delilah and Bishop giggle. “Have you been thinking about this, Tim McGee?” Abby asks loudly.

“Shhh!” he hushes her, looking back at the quiet house.

“Yeah, Tony bottoms,” Delilah agrees with him. Abby nods too.

Bishop looks thoughtful. “No, I think he tops Gibbs sometimes.”

“No way Gibbs would let anyone top him,” McGee argues.

“I don’t know. I think he’d let Tony do whatever the hell he wanted,” Bishop sounds pretty convinced.

“Except watch TV in the bedroom,” Delilah snickers.

McGee looks at Bishop skeptically. “I don’t know. You make it sound like Tony’s the boss at home.”

“I think they’re on much more equal footing at home,” Bishop insists.

“I might have to agree with Bishop on this,” Abby says. “Did you see how Tony stopped Gibbs from immediately pounding on Senior? Just with a hand on his arm, and a couple of looks? Can you imagine any of us trying to stop Gibbs from doing anything just with that?”

McGee frowns. “We’re going to have to put our heads together to do something creative and painful and untraceable to Senior.”

“Yes, we are,” Abby agrees.

“Count me in, too,” Delilah says, surprising them.

“I’m definitely in,” Bishop grins. “Nothing too obvious or Tony will suspect something.”

“You have plans tomorrow during the day?” Abby asks them all.

They all shake their heads.

“Come to my place. I’ll make brunch. And we can start brainstorming about what we can do to Senior.”

They grin at each other.

“I still think Tony tops Gibbs sometimes,” Bishop says.

“You might have swayed me,” Delilah agrees. “But probably Gibbs tops more often than Tony.”

Now images of Tony fucking Gibbs flood through McGee’s mind, and he has to shake his head to get the image of a naked Gibbs, eyes closed, mouth open, legs around Tony’s back, moaning (like the moan he’d overheard at Tony’s apartment that night) while he is fucked hard.

“Fuck!” he swears, and slaps himself in the head. “Let’s stop talking about this. They’re our bosses, for god’s sakes.”

“Your very hot bosses,” Delilah says wickedly.

McGee headslaps himself when that image of Gibbs flashes through his mind again. Why do visits with the at-home version of Tony and Gibbs always have to end with uncalled for images going through his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! A few songs that I listened to while writing this:
> 
> * [Make You Feel My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLoyNxjhTzc) (Adele)  
> * [Revelator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdYG-Nh_AxU) (Gillian Welch)  
> * [Am I Too Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSGmJb6be4c) (Lucinda Williams)  
> * [Luka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2HDlqm5Muo) (Suzanne Vega)
> 
> Click on the links to give the songs a listen. Kind of girl-heavy for this one. :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading my stories, and for all your support. Hope you like how this story ends.
> 
> -j  
> xo


End file.
